


【甜奶】分手以后

by LinzeLeo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 甜奶 - Freeform, 甜奶cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinzeLeo/pseuds/LinzeLeo
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	【甜奶】分手以后

一个甜饼（？  
顶风作案，属实不易。

1

刘昊然睡不安稳，老梦到过去的事。

“我喜欢你。”  
刘昊然对张若昀说。

他喝得有点多，红着脸颊还有一副俊俏的少年模样，眼神直勾勾地住在张若昀眼里，上头的话一连说了三次，走起路来几步能晃到街对岸去，到了酒店还跟拔丝苹果似的整个人黏着张若昀的身子。

“就这酒量还灌我呢你。”张若昀失笑，从他的包里摸出房卡，推门时把完全站不住的刘昊然紧紧搂在怀里，一八五的高个，看起来瘦，抱起来沉。

直到把刘昊然丢进床里，倾身把刘昊然的球鞋鞋带松了，两只靠一块儿放在床尾，架着刘昊然的胳膊脱掉羽绒服，张若昀才实实在在地松了口气，拍了拍紧紧环上自己腰身的手。

刘昊然下巴搁在他的颈窝里，像只小狗一样嗅来嗅去还亲来亲去，短而密的睫毛轻轻扫过刚刚被呼吸濡湿的皮肤，热乎乎的鼻息还蹭着他的脖子，闭着眼睛困极了的模样，潜意识里还是偷偷勾上张若昀的指尖，手指慢慢嵌入指缝，贴着手心十指相扣。

恍恍惚惚醒来的时候天还没完全亮，刘昊然能感觉到清冷的晨风携着片片雨丝溜进了室内，悄无声息地拂动起窗前长长的纱帘，他的后脑勺埋在天鹅绒的枕头里压出一圈阴暗不齐的褶皱，额发柔软地散乱地搭在脸上，泄力般叹出一口气。

窗外的雨一点也没有停的意思，无数的雨点划过玻璃汇成汩汩水流或者泡沫，看来是下了一整晚，冷飕飕的，被窝也一片冰凉，他习惯去揽身边人的腰，扑了个空。

兴许是胃里空落落的缘故，强烈的空虚袭来，刘昊然吸了吸鼻子，如同溺水之人一般呼吸不畅，让他没由头地开始瞎想。如果张若昀在的话，肯定会被他从梦里折腾起来，起床气发作，不睁开眼地陪他闹，弓着背想要继续往被子里面躲，躲过掠夺也好，撩拨也好，总之停滞不前的手已经一路往下到了两条笔直的腿之间，不轻不重地揉弄着清晨此时变得非常敏感的部位，以此操控他，或者令他发疯。

然后，然后张若昀就放浪形骸地翻起身来要骑他，无端被激起情欲的张若昀大脑尚未启动完全，岔开腿坐在他的腰上，眼皮半阖，看的不真切便俯下来要去跟他在嘴里来一发，津液来回顶弄，舌头进进出出。他的手心也在给刘昊然做，拇指抚过逐渐湿润的头部，整个手掌温暖而完整地包住了它，没有遗漏任何一个它变得更硬的时刻。

他就会拉过张若昀的手跟自己的热度再贴近几分，张若昀的呼吸很重，眼眸深不见底，全是情意在汹涌。许是意识朦胧的人什么都不怕，欲望烧灼得张若昀记不起理智，自然不会知羞，展现出来的主动是平时不常见的模样，也能说是心底深处的渴望。

张若昀的嘴角勾着一抹满足的笑容，不经意的诱惑是主要成分，柔软的双唇依次侵犯过他的眼睛、下巴和喉结，再一路舔舐下去。

不论怎样都是感受不到冷的。

他往被窝深处拱了拱，望着空无一物的天花板。为什么会梦到那个时候，这个问题和现在为什么会生出几分后悔一样好笑。

2

生活有时没有那么戏剧性，他们没有像故事里那样兜兜转转轰轰烈烈，他们只是相遇了，在一个雨天里简单地走在了一起，恋爱四年，同居两年，然后在又一个雨天里分开了而已。

以往他们隔三四周见一回，不是在剧组就是上节目，双方心照不宣，都是负重前行，能照顾好自己已然不易，没精力再分神把男朋友当挂件一样栓在怀里。

好在他们都算是善解人意的款，各跑各的通告，各走各的宣传，哪怕互相放的鸽子越来越多，也都深知异地恋也就这么一回事。把男友当网友，一点零碎的闲暇时刻都要抓紧多聊两句，说些没脑子没营养但是听起来甜甜蜜蜜的情话，通着电话沉沉睡去。

直到他们一同去录明星大侦探那天，刘昊然期待了不知多久，却偏偏遇上节目组安排张若昀带新人，难免跟他少了许多互动，但也还算理解。

可他转念一想，你都没跟我一直坐在一块儿呢，也没跟我P过cp海报贴那墙上呢，还有什么完美助理、嚣张兄弟，我一点儿也不喜欢。

不知道为什么，刘昊然本能地感受到威胁，肉眼可见地丧了，像棵晒蔫的仙人掌，几次想开口找张若昀讨个安慰，话到嘴边又被他们打趣的笑声给堵回去，空气仿佛一瞬间抽空，令人呼吸不畅，懊恼的五官皱成狗不理包子。

再然后，张若昀就先走了。

一隔又是好几天，唯一置顶的微信对话框停在张若昀告诉他晚上就回来。他憋了一肚子火，被子鼓鼓囊囊地团成一坨，手机被他丢在客厅里，不再去看，不愿去想。专属于某个人的手机铃一直没断过，他也只装作没听见，仍蜷在被窝里，怀着满腔委屈闷闷不乐。

不知道过了多久，刘昊然从浅眠中被闹醒，有淡淡的雪松气味在鼻尖徘徊，和张若昀身上还沾着的冷冽味道一起，窜入刘昊然的鼻腔，像雪地上点燃的篝火，引人忍不住想接近，或是纵容他拥抱过来后的一切。

张若昀隔着空调被把小孩儿护在身下，刘昊然缩在床里一动不动的样子令他露出茫然无措的神情，不禁疑惑：“哎这是怎么了？生病了？”

合着你还不知道我生什么气！刘昊然心里暗骂，气到脑子发蒙，发泄似的把自己当个车轱辘滚到床边摆脱张若昀的桎梏，一言不发地跑去书房，打两把游戏都好，反正不想看见你。

张若昀哑然。得，话不投机半句多。以前刘昊然跟张若昀多的是话聊，有时电话里讲到嗓子都沙哑。唯独在刘昊然闹不着边际的小孩儿脾气时，饶是脸上再挂不住也不示弱，问什么都否认，憋着一口气硬扛着等张若昀耐着一万个性子去把小孩儿哄舒服了，才会跟他海阔天空不计前嫌地折腾一番。

可这次是怎么回事，这么久没见，怎么也该是一片温馨的气氛吧？怎么还又闹上了。张若昀半晌想不明白，也钻进了书房打算先好言哄哄。

张若昀摁住刘昊然的肩膀，下巴搭在他的头顶：“昊然，对不起啊。”

“懒得跟你说话。”刘昊然话是这么说，脸上的怒意和语气却缓和了几分。说话间他的眼睛一直盯着屏幕里高度急剧下降的景色，猎猎的风声让人身临其境，调转视角，一个白衫黑皮裤黑夹克的棕发美人稳稳落地，猫着腰钻进一个蓝色集装箱。

“我错啦.......”张若昀手下使力给刘昊然的肩膀按摩起来，看着棕发美人飞快地捡完地上的几瓶小药，三十发子弹，和一杆AK47。

好像自己也端上了武器一般，刘昊然鼓起勇气，岔开话题：“那你先说，那天......”

手机铃响了，刘昊然适时闭嘴，张若昀听得头大，琢磨几下还是接了电话。何老师在那头问他们来不来吃点夜宵，这一季快结束，大家最后一起聚聚。张若昀觉得挺好，而且说不定小孩儿等会吃好玩好也就不再犟着牛脾气，便答应了。

于是他再凑上去亲吻刘昊然的脸颊，对方没给任何反应，他正打算轻言细语地询问，小孩儿直接冷哼一声，拉长声慢条斯理地回他：“我——不——去。”

“不是，你今儿到底什么毛病。”张若昀脾气再好也对他这一身是刺的举动生出几分不满来，“问你也不说，哦，我会读心术啊？”

“要去你自己去。”刘昊然的声音有些抖，手还是没离开鼠标键盘，张若昀的话像薄薄的刀刃，刮得刘昊然脸颊生疼。他其实想说，你别凶我，我不高兴，我只是有点委屈，我想你只跟我在一起。却只是发泄般地切了一声，控制人物蹲下来喝能量饮料。

张若昀被堵得胸闷气短，沉默三秒钟，忍不住问，“你是不是非得这样。”

“我这样？你怎么不想想你自己之前咋样啦？”刘昊然彻底无话可说，把以为要剖白内心说再也不会冷落自己的张若昀晾在一边。这算什么？刘昊然不解，张若昀连他为什么生气都理解不了，好不容易见了面还又要跑去吃夜宵，用这种方式来搪塞自己，而且、而且肯定又有他在一起！现在还反过来质问自己，到底算怎么一回事？

他回想起那一天，种种互动的细节在反复的回忆中越发清晰，瞬间又充斥起满腔的愤懑和委屈。

“如果你觉得受不了我，张若昀。”刘昊然调大了游戏声音，扫射火力下的枪声让他除了自己咬紧牙关的声音外什么都听不见，“那我们就到这儿。”

张若昀听到这话立刻怒火中烧，粗暴地扯下他的耳机，刺耳的电流声后是张若昀的叱问：“你好歹得让我知道你到底搁这儿发什么神经！”

接着便是一片吵嚷争执。如同大多数情侣一样，两人都心照不宣地翻起旧账来，气极了都是刀子嘴，哪句话戳人心窝捡哪句说。刘昊然说“你要是真没有你现在跟我恼羞成怒什么”时，张若昀气到脑子发蒙，耳朵里嗡嗡地响，眼梢发红，滚烫的眼泪噙在眼尾。

书房的门被砰咚一声摔上，接着卧室里响起了窸窸窣窣的声音，十分钟后张若昀拎着行李箱出门，都没进来看刘昊然一眼。

屏幕里的枪声划破凝滞的迷雾，深灰色的瞄准镜滚落在地，砰砰砰，血花四溅，棕发美人直接被人连点三枪爆头，滚落在泥地里。

刘昊然额头抵上冰凉的电脑桌，眼泪从发红的眼角滑落，被手指粗鲁地抹去了。

又输了，真烦。

3

然后张若昀真的走了，留他一个人在空落落的家里，窗外的北京被雨模糊了一切，他就这样呆滞地凝望着天花板，有些迷失，偶尔偏过头去看雨雾中首都的高楼广厦，车水马龙。年轻气盛的脑子里想不明白，今天的他，是不是该给张若昀打个电话，或者是直接去找他？可他现在在哪儿呢，昨晚有没有睡不着？

他想不清楚，就索性不去想。反正想到就会难过，干脆抛诸脑后。

刘昊然从冷冰冰的被窝里爬起来，觉得心里再难受也没必要跟自己身体过不去，他趿拉着拖鞋打算前往厨房。

不知道是不是少了个人的缘故，好像连房子里的温度都跟着低了许多，属于深秋的寒冷和孤寂蜂拥而至，他突然打了个寒颤，又倒转进卧室里打开被张若昀翻得七零八落的衣柜。

原本属于张若昀的一半干干净净，连挂着的几件衬衫也没忘记。看来昨晚收拾的时候对方没有以前那般帮他把胡乱摆放的衣物整理整齐的兴致，倒像是气极后的风卷残云，只留下一柜子狼藉。看到这幕的刘昊然如坠冰窖，随便扯了件外套笼上便关了柜门气冲冲地往厨房去，够硬气啊张若昀。

他咬牙切齿地站在灶台前，一只只造型漂亮的厨具被排排码好，他却不知道从何下手，持续运转的双柜门大冰箱除了几听啤酒可乐空无一物，他们明明还说好今天早上一起去买菜的，张若昀还答应他要给他做锅烧鸡。

刘昊然吸了吸鼻子，好像还能闻到上次张若昀做锅烧鸡时，油花滋啦滋啦地响，屋内弥漫着的，香料爆香后的浓郁香气。

“鸡过一遍酱油就先下锅炸着，你过来，我们用鸡杂做碗卤。”张若昀使唤着他，“然后给盘里垫上一开始切好的黄瓜丝。”

接着张若昀让自己又倒了一勺什么说用来染色来着？糖？应该是吧，他不擅长这个，张若昀说一句他顺着做一句。之后鸡皮就染上焦糖色，又倒了两小碗他闻不出差别的跟酱油一个样的东西，还有米酒，反正就像变魔术一样，软烂的鸡肉垫在黄瓜丝之上，扑鼻的肉香引得他口水直流。

“最后再把卤好的鸡杂浇上去，就会非常——非常好吃啦。”张若昀手下动作不停，得空还跟刘昊然摇头晃脑地嘚瑟，要是有条尾巴，现在一定在得意洋洋地摇。

张若昀有感染力的笑容就像美味佳肴，温暖，热情洋溢，总叫人胃口大开，哪怕大多数时候没时间做这样的大餐，他也被几个家常菜投喂得撑到不行，最后被一样瘫在沙发里揉肚子的张若昀赶去洗碗。

说到洗碗。现在他可不用洗那么多碗了，他最讨厌洗碗了，被食用油厚厚地裹在手上的感觉直叫人心烦。要不是张若昀也一样不喜欢，他才不会想去招惹上那种奇怪的触感。

可现在他只用洗自己一个人的碗啦，大概只需要两三分钟？刘昊然突然感受到那个叫什么词，自由，他现在就是最自由的白鹤少年，他想什么时候洗碗就什么时候洗，堆到明天后天再后天也没有一个轻度洁癖的人拍他屁股命令他做这做那；他想去哪儿去哪儿，不用再看两个人错综复杂的档期只要自己有空去哪儿旅行都成；他爱怎么折腾就怎么折腾，在家里唱歌喝酒打牌打游戏，毫无顾忌地玩个通宵甚至再叫上三五好友一同来聚也没人嫌他吵跟他撒娇求他睡觉。

耶，一身轻松。

刘昊然拿着锅铲，在锅底空空划出几道噪音，最后还是回到了客厅里，给手机解了锁，锁屏和壁纸都得换，因为他们分手了，彻彻底底的分手了，就应该彻彻底底都换个干净。他点了份外卖，接着想一出是一出地打开手机图库，图片齐刷刷的全是张若昀，第一张，张若昀在睡觉，往下滑，张若昀在看书，继续划，张若昀喝醉了。

张若昀应该不记得这天了。刘昊然想。

“我真没喝多，让我自己走，成、成不！”张若昀吸着鼻子，推开刘昊然环着他的手，食指一立往大街上比划一条直线，信誓旦旦地拍拍胸膛，迈开长腿才走两步就七拐八拐地撞进他怀里，嘴巴里不知道还在嘟囔着什么，他正打算凑过去听，被张若昀摁住头一个深吻，耳边是朋友们的调侃声，张若昀喝醉了没什么意识，而他不在乎，任由着对方越吻越深，结果情动时一个没稳住，张若昀腿一软屁股着地摔了下去，也不知摔清醒了没，耷拉着嘴角可怜巴巴地望着他，他半蹲下打算拉人起来，结果张若昀二话不说扑上来就想解他裤子。

刘昊然当时吓得差点没跳起来叫他祖宗，忙抓住他的手把人带起来抱得紧紧的，好在朋友们本着没眼看他俩的心情早就窜得老远，刘昊然才松了口气，把醉醺醺的张若昀稳在背上，坚定地往回家的方向走去。

喝醉了的张若昀话多得要死，在他背上扭来扭去了一路，不断往他耳朵里吹热气，明明是大街上却被他当做自己屋，调情的话一句接一句，撩得刘昊然也像醉了一般面红耳赤，到了家直奔卧室，怀里的人居然刚沾上枕头就直接睡着了，一身酒气怎么喊也喊不醒，不知道做着什么美梦，吧唧吧唧嘴轻轻唤了声昊然，那语气让他有气也舍不得发，委委屈屈地去冲了个冷水澡。

张若昀还记得那天吗？不，他肯定不记得，他本来就喝醉了，第二天跟他讲的时候还红着脸一个劲说我骗他。他现在一定回到他那院子里，正收拾完东西躺在沙发上休息呢。是他说走就走的，他才不会想起我。

也许他会想起我？可那又怎么样呢，我们分手了，我管谁想不想起我。刘昊然把图库的照片长按，再点了下方那个全选的按键，拇指关节僵硬地晃了几晃还是没摁下删除。

我是打算换壁纸来着，想这些干嘛。

4

刘昊然全副武装地出了门，戴着那顶跟张若昀快把几条路所有的店和商场晃完才寻觅到的，适合他头围的梦中情帽。虽然张若昀一个劲笑说其实挺丑的，可他喜欢，偏偏就因为他这一句话，梦中情帽跟着他回了家也没被宠幸过几次。但现在不一样了，他可以穿所有张若昀讨厌的衣着配饰，只要他自己开心。

想到这儿他的步子又跟着耳机里的音乐合上了拍，身子一晃一晃，手中的伞也一晃一晃。就是有点重，毕竟是能容纳两个一米八男性身材的好伞，明明是跟着帽子一块回的家，使用率却高太多了。他俩每次雨雪天都顶着这把伞出去，张若昀走在他的右边，两人贴得很紧，因为可能围着同一条围巾。

刘昊然尽力把脑子里忽然灌满的惆怅抛出去，在超市门口收了伞放进桶里，进去后习惯性地去推了一辆购物车，他其实觉得自己没那么多东西要买，只是每次张若昀都会推一辆，偶尔跟开赛车似的在超市光滑的地板上滑出老远，真幼稚。

他在蔬菜区称了几个土豆，几两肉，又去拿了番茄鸡蛋，绞尽脑汁也想不出自己还能捣鼓出什么菜来，便径直往收银台走。他接上收银队伍的最后面，吃薯片的心在胸腔一蹦一蹦，可他一个人，没人再帮他去拿。

他只好推着车又拐进了零食区，放了两包薯片进去。

“你还想吃零食，不减肥啦？”张若昀二话不说就把车里的牛奶糖、薯片什么都给放了回去，就留了一包话梅，还是一包只有七粒的那种。

他当时难道就那么没骨气地不知道反抗吗？自己的体重自己不应该做主吗？刘昊然记起来自己应该是反抗了的，仔细一回忆就能想起自己耷拉着眼角一副可怜相，其实想都不用想就知道那模样肯定够傻的，但张若昀偏偏就吃他这套，叹了口气给他放了包薯片。虽然是最小的包装，但他特开心，腿一曲就坐进了车里，精瘦的小腿在框外晃荡着，虽然坐着有点铬屁股，但被张若昀推着跑的感觉挺爽的，哪怕最后被张若昀说幼稚他也承认。

刘昊然又一次排回到收银队伍里，人走了不少，他前面只有一对小情侣，他清晰地看到前面那位跟他年龄差不多大的少年从手边一堆排列整齐的小盒子里随便拿了一盒，真的是随便拿了一盒，证据是他红着的耳根和拿的时候完全偏到一旁盯着身边少女的飘忽眼神。

刘昊然难免失笑，想起来他跟张若昀的套子基本都是网购，寄来的时候写着什么学习资料，张若昀一边鼓励他好好学习，一边拆开快递看到里面内容后的脸色跟调色板一样精彩又复杂。所以少有地亲自去买的经历倒是也让刘昊然印象深刻，他曾经也是这般，拿的时候都没胆子正眼看，最后拿回去一拆才知道是什么带颗粒的，还没怎么动就刮得张若昀抱着他直哭，骂他还不如不用，于是什么颗粒螺纹这类奇怪的设计通通被刘昊然一辈子拉黑。

前面的少女似乎是发现了少年干的坏事，红着脸去锤少年的肩膀，脸埋进他的胸膛里不出来了。

刘昊然有些羡慕地笑了笑，移开了视线。

4

他提着一袋子食材出来，因为是雨天，商场里更加人群熙攘，转角一家橱窗里放着的乐高吸引了刘昊然的注意。

是星战系列，跟家里拼好的两个不同，这个看上去零件的组合还要更复杂一些。不过他一个人就可以搞定了，才不需要张若昀每次都来捣乱。

大概跟他不擅长炒菜做饭一样，张若昀也不擅长拼这玩意儿，他眼睛都快找瞎的重要零件不是被张若昀拿去拼出一些形状奇怪的东西，就是被他一脚踢进客厅哪个角落里吃灰。

“你这拼得不对。”刘昊然一把夺过张若昀拼出的错落部件，又被张若昀抢回去，拆拆散散，磨叽两个小时到头来进度不进反退。刘昊然拼得头大，给张若昀重新分配新任务，帮自己找零件就够了，您别胡拼乱凑了算我求你。

看着他无奈的样子张若昀只好嘟着腮帮子不说话，手上动作倒是配合了许多，快完工前才松了口气跟他抱怨，好不容易的几天假期都没去哪儿玩，成天呆家里整这个。拼好后却比刘昊然还宝贝得不行，抹布擦灰的时候都要啧啧两声，再吹嘘一下自己，帮倒忙的家伙也不知道兴奋个什么劲。

“下次再买一个吧！”张若昀眨眨眼，“我绝对听你的安排。”

刘昊然答应了，在地毯上把对方护在怀里啃，不老实的动作像是去讨奖励。

可是他们分手啦。张若昀还会想再买个乐高吗？应该不会吧，他拼这个总是笨手笨脚的，虽然拼出来一些跟成品没什么联系的部件。可总是跟他说，这其实是只柴犬，你看这儿是耳朵，哎你听我讲，这一边儿耳朵可不就是压趴了才短一截嘛。

他突然觉得橱窗里的东西好像不那么吸引他了，他的期待被一个明明拼得乱七八糟还被称做柴犬的小方块充斥了，什么也没有买，眼神顿了顿就望向前方。

刘昊然不想直接回家，因为家里空落落的，冰锅冷灶，也没有人等他回家吃饭。

以前他跟张若昀最长三个月没见到一面，接到电话冲去机场接张若昀时眼前首先出现的是大片大片的晨光，他在一片清晰明朗的视野里背着人群冲进去，磕磕碰碰，只顾着向前跑，忘了呼吸。

他忽然好想见到张若昀，好像那时候都没有如今这般想见他。

这就叫失去吧。

他就那样呆呆地看着前方，泛棕的眼睛里倒映着一片雨雾中铅灰色的建筑。冷色调的街道渲染得寒冷感增添好几分，整日都是这般昏暗沉静，划过的隐秘风声吹得他眼睛干涩，像冷藏过的嗅盐一样通了通他迟缓的思维，令他将半张脸缩进围巾里。

刘昊然其实很喜欢风声和风本身，觉得它有一种神秘的感觉，比任何天气和天象都要神秘。也抓不住。

5

刘昊然陷进沙发里，身上被风沾上了点点雨珠，现在的感觉太奇异，刘昊然觉得自己就像外套上的雨一样冰凉冷透，在暖气下就会蒸发消失，他打了个冷颤，伴随一个响亮的喷嚏。

他之前在这沙发上见过星星，他想。

刘昊然抚着张若昀的右耳，手指头不怀好意地揉按敏感的耳垂，把那儿揉成粉色过后再往下滑，宽松的毛衣往上卷起，露出小半截白生生的腰，肌肉像玉一般有着柔与刚并立的肌理，微凉的手指在具有弹性的皮肤上戳出一个小小的凹陷，隔着一层皮肉，一副骨架，感受着张若昀的心跳，热烈得仿佛要给他的指尖也染上一抹暖色。

一切都在心跳声里开始变得模糊起来，温热的掌心从胸膛慢慢往下移，手指滑过皮肤，温柔得像在拨弄绵软的云朵。张若昀的脸颊生着两晕红，眼神里留下来的是碧海般的柔和和安静。

“他们说你的眼里有星星。”他抵上张若昀的额头，抬眼，便措不及防地跌进那片海里，“亮闪闪的，不知道是哪座山上的妖怪。”

张若昀盈满笑意的嘴角在他唇上亲了一下，心里像是有什么迅速成长起来，抽枝拔芽，源源不断的暖意疯了般来浇灌着，他张开双臂，嗷呜一声扑过去把刘昊然摁在身下，是你的若昀妖怪。

张若昀身体的触感和从不掩饰的反应总令他心慌意乱，每次都有些回味无穷。

好想再做一次啊，他记得张若昀身上一切敏感的地方，他总喜欢耐着性子一一抚过，等张若昀忍不住噙着泪踢他，被引导着说出自己喜欢听的荤话再进入。

可是他们分手了，分手了分手了。为什么在床上他们就没那么多心思呢，要是一直能像在床上那样坦诚，那该多好啊。

刘昊然又干咳了两声，可是他懒得烧热水，只去冰箱里倒了杯可乐，冰块撞击玻璃杯发出清脆的声响，水面跳起数不清的水珠，每一颗都有自己的想法，它们要脱离束缚住自己的杯壁，高喊着我们要自由，抱着视死如归的气势往上跳，然后在半空中消散，一点痕迹都不剩下。

不要自由了，这感觉一点都不好。

我好想你。

6

刘昊然刮好土豆，摊开手，看着手背上那一弯淡淡疤痕，暖风在指尖融化。他眯了眯眼睛，拿过那把锋利的菜刀，黑色的刀柄有些掉漆，但刀刃还是明亮如镜。握刀的手顿了顿，然后果断地对着圆滚的土豆开始解剖，一刀从中间开了对半。

他小心翼翼地把一半挪到菜板边上，对着另一半继续下刀，切下的土豆片规则不一，有的甚至比手指要宽，又被他反复来回折磨，注意力随着时间越来越飘忽，直到刀刃在拇指关节上一抹而过，皮肤上的血珠慢慢凝聚起来，在银晃晃的刀刃旁显得格外鲜红欲滴。

他嘶了一声，放下刀去扯了张纸巾，下意识开口：“若昀！帮我拿个止血贴！”

这家里只有他一个，没别人应他。他感受着手指尖锐的刺痛感，将伤口含进嘴里，血腥味瞬间在口腔里扩散开来，激得喉咙又是一阵咳嗽，咳得刘昊然眼泪都出来了，隔着朦胧的泪花，愈发想念起张若昀的神情。

“疼不？你别直接上嘴啊。”他好像看到张若昀着急的样子，“过来我给你消了毒再上个止血贴。”

“可是我好疼。”刘昊然呆愣愣地看着血珠又一次渗出来，滴落进歪歪扭扭的土豆块里，红得扎眼。

张若昀的语气像在哄小孩儿：“那我给你吹吹啊，吹吹就不疼了。”

他往自己的伤口呼出一股冷风，没减轻半点疼痛。要是张若昀在肯定就不一样了吧，他肯定会骂自己笨手笨脚，但眼底全是关心，消毒的时候会让我抓住他的手，疼得厉害就十指相扣，最后上好止血贴，再交换一个吻。

刘昊然拿手背蹭掉眼角的泪花，打开水流，刺痛缓慢消失，鲜红缕缕融化，被刘昊然目送着消失在排水口里。

止血贴被轻轻地覆上，胃里还咕噜咕噜抱怨着，又给了他一个说服自己还是点外卖的理由，他摁亮手机，张若昀在笑着亲他，他再也绷不住，如鞭在喉，复杂的情感一齐涌了出来，让他心都凉了，比坠落冰窖还夸张，可以说是锥心刺骨。

他好想张若昀，他想见他，还想吻他，他要跟他和好，他再也不想跟他分开了，他甚至可以发誓再也不跟他无理取闹了，有什么事绝对马上就跟他说出来，只要你在，这颗心什么都愿意给你。

刘昊然给张若昀播了电话，对方关机的机械提示声冷冷响起，他落荒而逃，外套衣角打翻了菜板旁边的玻璃杯，碎渣绽了一地，横冲直撞地一头栽进了床铺里，他的脸陷入张若昀的枕头，还隐隐闻得到他的味道，心头酸涩苦辣，唯独没有甜。

哭是一种战术，没人心疼就不管用了。

刘昊然钻进被子里，将深灰色的埃及棉床单抓搔出不像样的褶皱，怀里抱着张若昀的枕头，泪痕挂了满脸，才沉沉睡去。

7

半梦半醒是一种很玄妙的状态，刘昊然能听到窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，感觉到胸膛里钻进来的明显温热，甚至能体会指腹擦过自己脸颊的触感。

他朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，外面雨停了，天色还没暗，他原以为这一觉已经过去很久，久到好像做了个张若昀离开他了的梦，可怀里人的温度是真实的，他失神地看着他，右手抓紧胸前的衣物，尽力平复莫名又要跑出来的眼泪。

“哭什么。”张若昀的脸色看起来很差，嘴唇也没什么血色，黑眼圈连遮瑕也遮不住了，还强打着精神抚过他的眼角，留下凉凉的一片濡湿。

张若昀的手心温暖而干燥，抚过耳边，有些痒。他俯视着自己，刘昊然只觉得要呼吸停滞，血液逆流，哽咽时的压迫感像把一团空气堵在他喉间，让他一句话说不出。

风随着浅淡的天色一同逝去，凉意从不再孤独的空气里摸了进来。刘昊然从来没有遇到过这种事，除了父母，他最想要去爱的一个人，用尽一切的，去爱一个人，原本密不可封的防线瞬间被打碎，彻底的，从内而外。

他一口咬上张若昀的嘴唇，又重新吻上额头，把张若昀紧紧搂在怀里，那力道像要把他揉碎。

“我好、好想你。”刘昊然的声音从来没这么柔软过，身体一颤一颤地抖动，“我们再也不要吵架了。”

张若昀忍不住露出了一个无奈的笑容，他轻叹了一声，在刘昊然的怀里扭了扭他那段骨骼分明的脖颈和瘦削的肩，改变了一个更舒服的姿势，双手回应小孩儿的拥抱安慰他的情绪。

他耐心地哄着他的小孩儿，跟他认错，说昨晚去跟何老师他们喝了点酒。  
你还、还敢喝酒！  
我被分手了我不难受啊，不过我没喝醉，晚上去了何老师家里，行李箱就打开了一次，抽了件睡衣出来，躺了好久，天都亮了我都没睡着，等我睡醒了都下午了，敲门你居然不在。  
我去买菜了。  
厉害啊我们昊然，做了什么吃。  
你别说了！我手还疼呢。

刘昊然颓然地说着，把手上的止血布怼到人眼前，张若昀凑上去亲他的唇，正想张口问他饿不饿，被小孩儿的舌头趁虚而入，交换了一个绵长的吻。

我们永远都不要再分开了。


End file.
